dccinematicuniversefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League (film)
''Justice League ''is a 2007 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name. It is also a crossover between/sequel to Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman 2, and The Flash. It is the sixth installment in the DC Cinematic Universe. It was directed by Gore Verbinski and stars Ben Affleck, Henry Cavill, Gal Gadot, Stephen Amell, Jason Momoa, Ryan Reynolds, Mark Strong, Viola Davis, and David Harewood. A sequel called Justice League: Siege was released in 2010. Two more back-to-back sequels, Justice League: Darkseid and Justice Legaue: Crisis on Infinite Earths ''were released in 2013 and 2014, respectively. Plot On the planet of Oa, prisoner Thaal Sinestro escapes custody and opens a portal to Earth. He summons an army of followers. Sinestro and his followers all gain Yellow Lantern rings and leave. A Green Lantern cop, Hal Jordan volunteers to stop him and bring Sinestro and his followers back. On Earth, Bruce Wayne enjoys his retirement from being Batman. Bruce has dinner with Vicki Vale until they are interrupted by Amanda Waller, director of secret government agency A.R.G.U.S. Waller proposes an offer to Wayne; go back to being Batman and join her secret team of people like him in exchange for complete safety for everyone he cares about during a "war" that's coming. Wayne turns it down. Clark Kent and Lois Lane discover a bomb is about to go off a few miles away. Clark, as Superman, travels there and stops it. However, a large portal opens and Sinestro and his zealots arrive. Superman tries to fight them but he is cast away by Sinestro and awakens in Smallville. In Paris, a robbery takes place only to be stopped by Wonder Woman. Diana sends the criminals to jail. On her way home, Diana is confronted by who she thinks is Steve Trevor. The two reunite only for Diana to learn this is Steve's grandson, Steve Trevor IV. Trevor is an agent of A.R.G.U.S. and recruits Diana to join a superhero team. She agrees. Barry Allen arrives at work to see A.R.G.U.S. there. Their lead, Rick Flag pretends to be wanting Allen's CSI specialties only to meet with him and asks him about being the Flash. Allen tries to dodge the questions only to slip up and reveal he is The Flash. Allen agrees to join the team. Prince and Allen join up at A.R.G.U.S. with Trevor, Flag, and Waller. The five track down where Superman is and recruit him. In Atlantis, King Arthur Curry learns they are being invaded. Arthur gets into his Aquaman suit to protect his city. Sinestro's Yellow Corps attacks saying they have something they want. Aquaman stops them and kills them all but it is revealed they were all constructs of the real followers. Aquaman gets the help of a sorceress, Mera, to put a protection spell over Atlantis while he goes to the surface world. Aquaman finds Bruce and begs him to help, having learned of what he can do. Bruce realizes the world needs him and suits up with the man. Sinestro announces his plan to the world and begins to recreate Gotham City in his image. The two teams (Batman and Aquaman and Wonder Woman, Superman, and The Flash) try to stop him, being joined by A.R.G.U.S. and Hal Jordan. The three parties join up and manage to weaken Sinestro enough to get him into A.R.G.U.S. custody. The team of six agree to team up again if the world ever needs anything like this ever again. However, at that moment, Sinestro's followers break him out and spread the Justice League apart, all without their suits. Bruce awakens in Hong Kong, Clark in Paris, Diana in Mexico City, Barry in Alaska, Hal in Chad, and Arthur in Atlantis, with the spell reversed so that he cannot get out. Waller realizes that there is only one person who can track all of them down in time; J'onn J'onzz, a Martian captured by A.R.G.U.S. years ago. J'onn agrees to help in exchange that he can get back to Mars. The six heroes are reunited and, along with J'onn, find Sinestro and fight him in Gotham City. After a long battle, and many casualties, Sinestro is defeated but chooses suicide over capture. Hal mourns his loss, as he and Sinestro were good friends before his turn. They all go their seperate ways, but not before Waller reveals this was not the war she was talking about, believing it was only a distraction for what will be happening soon. In a mid-credits scene, Sinestro body lies among the wreckage of Gotham. His eyes open. In a post-credits scene, J'onn arrives on Mars to discover it is a desolate wasteland. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Stephen Amell as Barry Allen/The Flash *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Mark Strong as Thaal Sinestro *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor IV *January Jones as Vicki Vale *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh *Amber Heard as Mera *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter Reception 'Box office' The film grossed $963,420,425 worldwide. 'Critical reception''' On review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 45% based on 220 reviews, with an average rating of 5.4/10.